Deinende rum
by Dawn Crow
Summary: Een meisje wordt ontvoerd door Captain Jack Sparrow. Zo komt ze terecht op the black pearl en vaart ze avontuur tegemoet. Onderweg leert ze Will kennen en worden Jack en het meisje achtervolgd door commadore Norrington. Vele avonturen komen op hun pad.
1. a way out

Dt is mijn eerste verhaal in POTC-style. Wees niet te hard :P In de loop van het verhaal kan er nog vanalles inkomen, maar nu is het nog braaf…

Het is nog vroeg in Port Navy. Hier en daar ontwaakt een smid. Een bakker is bezig met verse broden te bakken. Alles is nog rustig in het kleine stadje.

Een meisje met donker bruin haar ligt wat te soezen op het strand. Haar donkere ogen zijn gericht op de horizon. Met een zucht staat ze op. De markt wordt opgezet en dat wil ze niet missen. Tijdens het opzetten van de kraampjes zijn de verkopers meestal erg onoplettend. Zo kan ze haar ontbijt bij mekaar scharrelen.

Ze klopt het zand van haar kleren, zet haar bandana goed over haar lange haren en begint haar weg naar het marktplein.

Tijdens de wandeling dwalen haar gedachten af naar haar verleden. Hoe piraten het stadje hadden aangevallen waar ze woonde. Haar ouders waren genadeloos afgeslacht. Zij en haar oudere broer waren meegenomen door de piraten. Op het schip kregen ze beide de keuze om zich aan te sluiten bij de crew en alles te leren over het piratenleven of als slaaf verkocht te worden op de eerst volgende slavenmarkt. Jong en onwetend antwoordde ze hetzelfde als haar grote broer, piraat worden. Een paar jaar later was ze weggelopen en terecht gekomen in Port Navy. Eerst kwam ze in een nonnenweeshuis, wat op een gevangenis leek, maar daar ontsnapte ze al snel. De piratenmicrobe had haar gebeten. Sinds die dag leeft Dawn op straat en het strand, uitkijkend naar een schip dat haar kan wegvoeren uit Port Navy.

Ze vindt het jammer dat ze zich niet veel meer kan herinneren van haar ouders. Zelfs haar broer is een redelijk grote vage plek in haar geheugen. Het enige dat ze zich duidelijk herinnerd van op het schip is hoe ze moet zeilen, dat is ook het enige dat ze haar bijbrachten. Haar broer mocht alles leren. Zwaardvechten, sturen, zeilen, noem maar op. Hij kreeg zelfs een hele piratenoutfit, zij moest het doen met een afgesleten broek vol met gaten en een veel te groot hemd. Nadat ze weg was van het schip ging ze dan ook op zoek naar een betere outfit en vond die.

Op de markt heeft Dawn geluk. De meeste marktkramers zijn nog aan het uitladen. Het eerste kraampje dat ze ziet, is dat van een groenteboer. Hij en zijn knechten zijn bezig met het laatste uit de kar te halen. Snel loopt ze naar de bakken vol fruit en groenten en stopt wat appels in haar zak, die ze altijd bij zich heeft. Dan loopt ze verder. In het midden van het marktplein zijn de beulsknechten bezig het schavot klaar te maken. Waarschijnlijk hebben de mannen van de Royal Navy weer een piraat te pakken. Als het zover is, komt ze wel even terug.

Iedere keer als er een piraat wordt opgehangen, gaat Dawn kijken om te zien of het haar broer niet is. Hoe weinig ze zich ook herinnert, zijn gezicht zal ze nooit vergeten.

Voorbij een bakker komend, steekt ze snel een vers brood in haar zak. Dan moet de bakker maar niet zo idioot zijn om zijn broden te laten afkoelen op een vensterbank.

Met haar vergaarde buit gaat Dawn terug naar het strand. Op de rand van het bos en het strand, net buiten het dorp, heeft ze een schuilplaats gebouwd. Een kleine hut juist aan de rand van het bos is haar eigen plekje waar haar spulletjes liggen. Daar liggen ook enkele flessen water en rum verstopt.

Ze gaat naar binnen, neemt een fles water en gaat op het strand zitten. Niets is beter dan een ontbijt op strand. Al etend, kijkt ze de hele kustlijn af. Dan pas valt haar een schip op dat buiten de haven ligt. Het lijkt op een piratenschip, vandaar waarschijnlijk het klaarmaken van het schavot.

Na haar ontbijt wandelt ze terug naar het marktplein. Dawn wil een goed plekje om alles te volgen. De ophanging van een piraat is niet iets dat je elke dag ziet.

Aan het schavot staat al een hele menigte. Dat betekent dat het spektakel bijna gaat beginnen. Zich een weg naar voren banend, en zich daarbij de woede van huishoudsters en marktkramers op de hals halend, hoort ze de trommels al onheilspellend slaan. Helemaal van voor ziet ze dat de menigte achter haar een weg vrij maakt naar het trapje van het schavot waar Dawn naast staat. Eerst ziet ze twee mannen van de Royal Navy en dan een geboeide piraat met achter zich nog eens 2 Royal Navy's. De piraat ziet er wat raar uit en loopt ook niet al te vast. Maar wat hij uitstraalt is onvoorstelbaar. Hij kijkt op en kijkt Dawn recht aan. Zijn blik is opstandig en lijkt te zeggen "ik ben hier zo weer weg".

Als het groepje voorbij haar komt, draait de piraat zich plots naar haar en slaagt de ketting van zijn boeien rond haar hals. De Royal Navy's trekken hun zwaarden en Dawn trekt haar zieligste gezichtje.

"Geef me nu mijn spullen of zij gaat eraan, savvy." zegt de piraat. Ze begint te jammeren dat ze nog niet dood wil en speelt wat in op de gemoedsrust van de Navy's. Hoe groter hun schuldgevoel, hoe beter voor Dawn hopelijk. De beul heeft gelukkig medelijden met haar en neemt een mand met spullen die aan de rand van het schavot staat. Ze hoort gegrinnik achter zich.

"Wijze beslissing. Neem de zak aan, luv." Beveelt de piraat haar. Gehoorzaam doet ze wat hij zegt. Dan sleurt de piraat Dawn met hem mee, weg van de menigte, in de richting van het strand. Nieuwsgierig als ze is, vraagt ze zich af of die boot buiten de haven van hem is.

De piraat draait zich een laatste keer naar de menigte.

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow" roept hij erg luid. Hij haalt zijn armen, en de ketting van zijn boeien, van haar weg. Dan grijpt hij Dawn bij haar pols en sleurt haar mee, door de straatjes van Port Navy naar het strand.

Daar aangekomen, gooit de piraat Jack Dawn op het zand. Verongelijkt kijkt ze hem aan.

"Waar was dat goed voor." Bijt ze hem toe. Jack kijkt haar aan en haalt z'n schouders op.

"Pirate. En jij bent mijn gevangene." Zegt hij alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is.

"Wat ben je dan met me van plan?" de toon die ze gebruikt, lijkt hem wat uit het veld te slaan. In zijn antwoorden laat hij dit niet blijken.

"Je meenemen naar the Pearl. Wie weet wanneer je van pas kan komen." Hij wijst haar de zee en de boot aan.

"Nu zwemmen. Ik zit vlak achter je dus waag niets." Om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten, trekt hij z'n zwaard. Mokkend staat Dawn recht. Met achter zich een vlijmscherp zwaard zwemt ze op haar snelst naar de boot. Jammer genoeg kan Jack erg goed zwemmen en blijft hij haar in het oog houden.

Aan de boot blijft Dawn wat watertrappelen. Jack roept de bemanning een touwladder te laten zakken. Die ladder komt al snel naar beneden Jack gebaart Dawn deze te beklimmen. Op het dek staat ze oog in oog met een hele bemanning piraten. Door haar trots laat ze niets van angst zien.

Als Jack boven is, straalt hij geluk uit. De hele crew begint te juichen omdat hun Captain levend en wel terug is.

"Gentlemen, m'lady, na een indrukwekkende ontsnappingspoging ben ik eindelijk terug. Op het nippertje ben ik ontsnapt aan de galg. Maar dankzij mijn knappe gijzelaar ben ik kunnen ontkomen. Het hele verhaal bewaar ik tot vanavond, met rum!" De crew juicht nog harder. Dawn staat er erg verveeld bij en laat dit dan ook blijken op alle mogelijke manieren. Ze moet wel toegeven dat de Jack erg geliefd is bij zijn crew.

Voordat jack naar het stuur van zijn Pearl gaat, beveelt hij een van zijn mannen Dawn op te sluiten. Ze verwacht een klein celletje, maar in plaats daarvan krijgt ze een klein kamertje met een bed, een stoel en een tafeltje. De deur gaat op slot, zoals verwacht. Ze gaat op het bed zitten. Een beetje hard, maar het zal wel te doen zijn om op te slapen. Dan staat ze weer recht en probeert de deur uit. Die is niet te bewegen. Het slot lijkt wel erg oud. Terwijl ze eraan prutst, hoort ze plots een klik en vliegt de deur open. In de deuropening staat Jack.

"Wel, luv, aan het ontsnappen?" vraagt hij me met een grote glimlach. Ik antwoord niet en ga terug op het bed zitten met mijn rug tegen de muur en een been opgetrokken. Jack neemt de stoel.

Na een kleine staarwedstrijd opent Jack zijn mond.

"Wie ben jij?" is wat eruit komt.

"Dawn Crow, en jij bent?" antwoord ze.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. Ik kwam je eigenlijk alleen maar zeggen dat je vanavond bij ons verwacht wordt en we morgen je lot bespreken. Maar nu ik je hier zo zie zitten…" Jack hoeft zijn woorden niet af te maken, zijn blik zegt genoeg.

"Wat wil je?" vraagt Dawn brutaal.

"Niets. Iemand komt je eten wel brengen." Antwoord Jack kortaf en hij staat op. Hij loopt de kamer uit. Dawn hoopt dat de rest van de bemanning niet zo raar is als hun captain.

Jack sluit de deur. Hij draait de deur niet in het slot, ze kan toch nergens heen.

In gedachte verzonken gaat hij naar de kapiteinshut. Wat heeft hij die gemist. De hut is niet speciaal ingericht, er staan alleen maar een kast, een bed, een tafel en twee stoelen. Maar het gaat Jack om wat er onderin de kast zit. Onder in de kast is er een nepbodem. Het geheime vak bewaart zijn privé-voorraad rum. Jack neemt er een fles uit en zet zich op een stoel. Hij neemt een grote slok rum en geniet er zichtbaar van. Dat zal hij wel nodig hebben, veel rum, als dat wicht vanavond mee gaat eten met de bemanning en hem. Al bij al is het wel een knap wicht. Jack vraagt zich af hoe ze eruit zou zien in een jurk. De gedachte alleen al is prachtig. Jammer dat haar kleren die ze nu draagt niet veel soeps zijn. In Tortuga zou hij Anamaria wel met haar op pad sturen voor nieuwe kleren.

Een klopje op de deur haalt hem uit zijn gedachten. Snel verzekert hij zich ervan dat de kast gesloten is.

"Ja?" roept hij. Gibbs komt binnen.

"De bemanning zou graag weten waar we heen gaan, Captain." vraagt hij.

"Tortuga" antwoord Jack met een voldane lach.

"En het meisje?" gaat Gibbs verder. Door gebeurtenissen in het verleden mag Gibbs meer zeggen dan het bemanningslid dat hoogst in rang is na de Captain.

"Zij gaat mee." Zegt Jack met een nog voldanere lach. Gibbs kijkt hem verbaasd aan.

"Ik wil haar op de Pearl houden." Gibbs schudt zijn hoofd op dit antwoord. Nog een vrouw op de Pearl. Het is al een wonder dat het niet misloopt met Anamaria. Gibbs mompelt wat en verlaat dan de kapiteinshut. Jack moet lachen om het bijgeloof van Gibbs. Maar toch heeft hij medelijden met de piraat. Ooit zal het zijn ondergang worden, denkt Jack.

De fles rum in zijn hand ziet er nog even verleidelijk uit als toen Jack hem uit de kast nam. Hij zet de fles aan z'n lippen en drinkt. Zijn gedachten gaan weer naar Dawn in jurk, Dawn in broek, Dawn in korset. Alle mogelijke kledingstukken passeren zijn gedachten. Jack trekt zijn conclusie. Ze is een lekker, heet ding.


	2. Celebrate and interrogate

Hoofdstuk 2 is eindelijk daar! Reviews blijven erg welkom als iemand dit leest.

Een zucht weerklinkt in het kamertje waar Dawn zit. Ze bedenkt zich dat Jack de deur vast niet openliet. Mokkend zucht ze. Het geluk zit haar deze keer niet mee. Nu dat ze weg is van Port Navy is het als gegijzelde. De gegijzelde van een halvegare piraat. Een nieuwe zucht ontsnapt.

Dawn legt zich neer op het bed. Na wat geduw tegen de matras van stro ligt ze goed. Ze sluit haar ogen en voelt het deinen van het schip. De bewegingen die door de golven worden veroorzaakt, stemmen haar rustig. Langzaam maar zeker voelt ze zich wegzakken in haar gedachten en fantasieën. Maar Dawn geeft niet toe aan de drang naar droomland. Ze wilt alert zijn voor als er een piraat binnenkomt.

Haar gehoor vangt de kleinste geluidjes op die haar kamertje bereiken. De voetstappen van mensen aan dek en alle normale geluidjes die er op een schip te horen zijn.

"Laat het anker zakken. Het is genoeg geweest voor vandaag." klinkt Captain Jack Sparrow's stem over het dek. Sinds hij met Dawn aan boord van zijn Pearl kwam, zijn er enkele uren verstreken en is het avond geworden.

Jack wandelt naar de reling van het schip, kijkend naar de zon die stilletjes aan onder begint te gaan. Zijn gedachten dwalen weer af naar het meisje in de 'logeerkamer'. Hij besluit om haar eerst te ondervragen voor haar te behandelen als een normaal lid van de Pearl.

"Anamaria! Ga haar halen." Roept hij. Anamaria gehoorzaamt direct.

"Aye Captain." Na deze woorden is ze weg, Dawn gaan halen.

Jack vraagt zich af hoe ze zal reageren als ze de hele bemanning normaal leert kennen. Hopelijk een beetje positief. Als dat niet het geval is, zal er veel voor nodig zijn om haar op de Pearl te houden vrijwillig. Jack zou haar dan kunnen verkopen in Tortuga. Zo verdient hij in beide mogelijkheden er wat aan.

Dawn hoort de deur opengaan. De klik van het slot weerklinkt dit maal niet. Dat betekent dat ze al de hele tijd had kunnen rondlopen. In gedachten vloekt ze wat. Een jonge vrouw van in de 20 komt de kamer binnen.

"De captain wil dat je naar hem gaat. Ik breng je wel." Zegt Anamaria. Dawn knikt om te laten zien dat ze het begrepen heeft.

"Wat doe je eigenlijk op deze boot?" vraagt ze. Anamaria kijkt haar raar aan.

"Allereerst, dit is geen boot. Dit is een schip. Beter zelfs, dit is de Pearl. Zeg niet tegen Jack dat de Pearl een schip is. En ik leef hier, ik werk hier." Hoofdschuddend wenkt Anamaria Dawn mee. Met een opstandige blik in haar ogen volgt Dawn de vrouw.

Ze wordt geleid naar een hut die duidelijk toebehoord aan een kapitein. Dawn maakt al snel de conclusie dat dit Jack Sparrow's hut is. Anamaria klopt een maal op de deur.

"Ja!" wordt er geroepen. Anamaria opent de deur en laat Dawn er in. Van zodra Dawn binnen is, sluit Anamaria de deur. Dit zou overduidelijk de overhoring zijn.

Dawn ziet Captain Sparrow aan een tafeltje zitten. Op het tafeltje staan een kaars, wat kaarten en een lege fles rum.

"Ga zitten." klinkt Jack's stem. De toon belooft niet veel goeds. Gehoorzaam gaat ze snel op de stoel over hem zitten.

"Waar kom je vandaan?" begint hij de overhoring.

"Part Navy." Antwoord ze. De naam van het plaatsje waar ze opgroeide is ze vergeten.

"Hoe oud ben je?"

"18"

"Wat deed je op het marktplein?"

"Kijken naar jouw ophanging"

"Wat vind je van rum?"

"Heerlijk." Wat voor een vraag is dat, denkt Dawn. De meeste mensen vinden rum toch lekker, of niet soms?

"Kun je met een zwaard omgaan?"

"Natuurlijk"

"Bewijs het" daagt Jack haar uit. De blik in Dawn's ogen bewijst dat ze de uitdaging aanneemt. Het enige probleem is dat ze geen zwaard bij zich heeft. Maar daar biedt Jack haar de oplossing. Hij gooit haar een zwaard toe en drijft haar met de punt van zijn zwaard het dek op. Het duel kan beginnen.

Dawn weegt het zwaard in haar hand. De balans, gewicht en handelbaarheid van het puntige ding liggen haar wel. Jack houdt zijn zwaard op haar gericht, wachtend tot zij zou aanvallen. Dawn heft haar zwaard omhoog en zet een stap in Jack's richting. De bemanning merkt dat Jack haar uittest en verzamelt zich rond het duellerende duo.

Jack haalt uit naar Dawn, maar zij pareert hem op het nippertje. Het is duidelijk dat ze de wankele piraat heeft onderschat. Ze herstelt zich snel en haalt op haar beurt uit naar Jack. Haar slag bereikt haar doel deels. Een klein scheurtje is duidelijk in Jack's broek. Met een voldaan gezicht heft Dawn haar zwaard op in een beschermende houding. Jack loopt op haar af en wijkt op het laatste nippertje uit. Dawn had dit niet zien aankomen en had een stapje opzij gezet. Hij ziet zijn kans schoon en brengt zijn zwaard omhoog om toe te slaan. Dawn ziet dit en brengt eveneens haar zwaard omhoog. Ze begint rond hem te draaien en Jack draait mee om zijn rug te beschermen. Plots zet Jack een stapje naar voor en duwt zijn zwaard haar richting uit. Dawn gaat snel achteruit, maar valt over een emmertje dat achter haar staat. Jack gaat naar haar toe en zet de punt van zijn zwaard tussen haar borsten.

"Genoeg gehad?" vraagt hij haar.

"Nooit" zegt ze met een vechtlustige blik en ze schopt opzij met haar been tegen Jack's knieën. Hierdoor valt Jack en grijpt Dawn haar kans om hem in dezelfde situatie te brengen als zij zojuist was.

De bemanning joelt en fluit. Dat meisje heeft hun kapitein goed te pakken. Dawn zelf heeft wel plezier in het gevecht. De training die ze vroeger gehad heeft, komt haar nu goed van pas.

Jack gooit z'n zwaard opzij en brengt zijn armen omhoog ten teken dat hij het opgeeft.

"Ik heb een voorstel." zegt hij.

"Ik luister." zegt Dawn geamuseerd terug. De adrenaline waart nog rond in haar bloed.

"Blijf op de Pearl. Je bent bruikbaar, jij bent weg van de straat, hebt een thuis. Ik heb er een bemanningslid bij. Iedereen wint erbij." doet hij zijn voorstel. Dawn denkt even na. Hij heeft wel gelijk. Zij zou weg zijn, nieuwe plaatsen ontdekken, alles waar ze van droomde in Port Navy.

"Is goed, Captain." Stemt ze toe. Ze haalt haar zwaard weg van jack's borst en helpt hem overeind.

"Gents, m'lady, we zijn een vrouw rijker!" maakt Jack het officieel. Heel de bemanning juicht, behalve mister Gibbs.

"It's bad luck to bring a woman on board." mompelt hij.

Jack leidt Dawn terug mee naar de kapiteinshut om enkele futiliteiten te bespreken.

"Welkom op de Pearl. Je kunt blijven in de hut waar je nu ligt, maar als je wil mag je ook bij het mannelijk deel van de bemanning liggen. Je moet wel nieuwe kleren kopen als we aankomen in Tortuga. Wat je nu aanhebt is iets te zwerversachtig om op mijn Pearl te blijven. Ik heb er niets op tegen, maar ik en mijn bemanning hebben een reputatie op te houden, savvy. Het zwaard kun je houden als je wil." doet Jack de hele uitleg. Dawn knikt even om te laten zien dat ze het begrijpt.

"Nog vragen?" Dawn schudt haar hoofd.

"Dan gaan we een feestje vieren. Met veel rum." Bij de gedachte aan rum droomt Jack weg. Die overheerlijke rum die hij zo lang heeft moeten missen. Jack duwt Dawn voor zich uit naar de kombuis om rum te halen en het feest in gang te zetten.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Voor de derde keer werd het lied ingezet door de hele bemanning. Allemaal hadden ze al goed wat rum op en er leek geen einde te komen aan de voorraad.

"Op Dawn!" wordt er plots geroepen. De rest van de bemanning herhaalt de woorden en neemt een paar slokken rum of drinken een gehele fles op. Dawn reageert hierop met een glimlach en rum. Nog nooit heeft ze zich zo goed geamuseerd, nog nooit voelde zich zo geaccepteerd door een groep mensen.

Er was nog achterdocht, maar wat kan haar dat nu schelen. Later zou ze zich wel bewijzen. Ze neemt zich voor om zo lang mogelijk op de Black Pearl te blijven.

Dawn wandelt samen met haar fles rum naar het achtersteven van het schip om even alles over zich heen te laten komen, wat na te denken over de afgelopen gebeurtenissen. Ze kan het nog niet goed bevatten dat ze nu toch op een piratenschip is beland.

Dawn merkt niet dat Anamaria bij haar komt staan.

"Ben je ons nu al beu?" haalt Anamaria Dawn terug naar het land der levenden.

"Nee, gewoon wat nadenken." Dawn blijft wat terughoudend. Piraten zijn meestal niet betrouwbaar.

"Krijg alleen het idee niet om in Tortuga de benen te nemen. De mannen daar denken met alles dat vrouwelijk is of lijkt in bed te duiken."

"Ik zal eraan denken" grinnikt Dawn. 'A pirate's life for me' zwelt weer aan. Dawn zet haar fles nog eens aan haar lippen. Tot haar grote spijt is de fles al op. Ze staat op en samen met Anamaria gaat ze terug naar de mannelijke bevolking van de Black Pearl.

Het feestje duurt tot even na middernacht. Het grootste deel van de bemanning ligt al uitgeteld op dek door de grote hoeveelheid rum die verzet is geweest die avond. Dawn strompelt met een half gevulde fles naar haar bed. Voor ze zich neerlegt, neemt ze nog een grote slok. De enige gedachte die nu in haar gedachte ronddwaalt is dat ze morgen zal afzien. Dan valt ze als een blok in slaap. De fles rum valt op de vloer en rolt de hut door op zoek naar zijn eigen rustplaats.


End file.
